Arc Cats
Arc Cats are owned by Sky. Please leave a message on the talk-page to join. Info The Arc Cats were once a clan called ArcClan, but as their belief in StarClan waned, so did their clan bonds. Now they are simply a group of cats trying to survive in a world without StarClan while some of the elders try desperately to hang on to the old ways. The Arc Cats have two Herbcats, who are the healers of the group, and they may have three trainees, though only two will go on to become full-fledged Herbcats. There is only ever one leader to the group, but they are called the Guide and they do not posses nine lives. They have no specific sencond in command, but rely on the older members of their group to help them. Younger members are called trainees, and nursing she-cats are called simply 'mothers'. Territory The Arc Cats inhabit a huge arc of silvery stone that extends, sparkling, from one mountain to another over a huge, deep gorge. As a result, they are excellently balanced; if they weren't, they'd fall to their deaths in the gorge below. The prey there mostly consists of huge birds of prey, and hunting is a special challenge- jump to far and you fall. Alligiances Guide Char: Sturdy gray and white tom with greenish-blue eyes. (Sky) Herbcats Arial: Pretty smoke-blue tabby she-cat with bright, knowing blue eyes. (Sky) Angel: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Herbcat Trainees Wick: Cream-colored silky furred tom with big cold blue eyes.(Sky) Leaf: Brown tabby with blue eyes. (Loveleaf) Moss - Elegant, slender, delicate, yet strong, fluffy, long-furred, white she-cat with pale green moss-stained patches, long, wispy fur, small claws, a long, wispy tail with a silver tip, tiny, fluffier gray-cream paws, and pale, vivid, calm, glowing, moss-green eyes teeming with knowledge. (Dove) Senior Warriors Prince: Big dark tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes and a long silky tail.(Sky) Mire: Frosty green-grey tom with green eyes. (Sky) Bronze: Bronze-colored she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Fox: Gold tom with orange stripes and nine tails, blue eyes. (Phoenix) Warriors Chip: Brown and white tom with big, mischievious amber eyes. (Sky) Mint: Cheeky white she-cat with a black splash on her face and blue eyes.(Sky) Dusk - Big, muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered, kinda handsome, battle-scarred, long-legged, slender, fluffy, black, dark brown, gray, dark ginger, and dark cream tom with firey red-orange paws, a long, thick, bushy, fox-like tail, a long, narrow, fox-like white muzzle, and big, dark, slightly frightening, amber-orange-red eyes. (Dove) Atem: Very handsome gold tom with violet eyes and long gold claws. (Phoenix) Tea: Brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Marina: Beautiful, young black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. (Phoenix) Bee: Brown tom with gray eyes, black stripes. (Phoenix) Trainees Millenia: Small blue-gray she-cat with cream and white patches and blue eyes.(Sky) Kish - Small, skinny, short-furred, slender, mischievious, kinda handsome, slightly muscular, carefree, playful, clever, optimistic, open-minded, dark green moss-stained tom with some longer fur that hangs in his face, two small red streaks on his forehead, black paws, very long, sharp claws, unusually large ears, and big, glowing, bright golden eyes with orange hues and narrow slits for pupils that shimmer with mischief. A former rogue. (Dove) Mothers Aura: Small silky black and ginger she-cat with serene gold eyes and one white paw, expecting Char's kits.(Sky) Dawn - Pretty, elegant, slender, delicate, long-furred, silky-furred, fluffy, charming, playful, slightly mischievious, clever, pale, milky-cream she-cat with darker cream, brown, gray, white, ice-blue, and black flecks in her fur, a long, silky, sweeping plume of a tail, and large, glowing, brilliant blue eyes that shimmer with mischief. (Dove) Elders Elderfall: Old black and grey tom with golden eyes. (Sky) Lilyleaf: Light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.(Phoenix) RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:RPG